Trust Me
by ShanGasKATx
Summary: When Mickie has had enough of Randy's bullying she looks else where for love.
1. Introduction

The night sky was blistering black and the star's light up the night like fairy lights, the grass was playfully swaying and the lagoon stayed quite still. It was a typical night in Marin. Abbotts Lagoon was a popular place for the students of Michaels and Hogan's school of Wrestling.

Mickie James, a young native American girl, Leaned on the bridge looking down at the water, at her reflection tugging on her cardigan as she sighed deeply, Her thoughts where all over the place. One minute she would be reminded of the re-opening of the wrestling school tomorrow, the next she would be reminded of the unforgettable moments in the holidays, most of them she wished she'd forget. For a moment Mickie allowed her attention to scan the whole lagoon's beach, settling on two of her friends: Maria and Christian, Laughing at there obvious cuteness she just shook her head wondering why Randy couldn't be like that. At the sudden thought of Randy she pulled on her sleeves and looked back at the water chewing on her pink lips.

**"Mickie?"**

Her concentration was cut of by a manly voice and footsteps that seemed to get closer, It wasn't Randy which made her feel that more safe. Turning her head slightly she saw Ted DiBiase next to her.

**"Hey."**

She answered, pushing her hair back before looking back at the water hoping the conversation wouldn't carry on for much longer.

**"Whats wrong? and before you say nothing, dont forget I've known you for a long time, Miss James!"**

Shaking her head at his question, despite the fact he was right... he knew her more then anyone, even more than her mother at times.

**"Fine, dont tell me. Just know im here if you need me..."**

**"Mickie! Come on we have to go!"**

Another manly voice interrupted there conversation. Standing up right Mickie just looked at Ted then back at Christian before shaking her head once more.

**"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!"**

With a small embrace the native American ran off in the direction of Maria and Christian as they left the beach leaving the DiBiase sibling alone with a small disappointed look etched onto his face.

* * *

><p>After packing his bags up and saying goodbye to his brothers and his Mother, John Cena followed his dad into the car as he took a deep breath. After finally getting accepted into M&amp;H's Wrestling School, there was nothing that could stop him from keeping his dimples away.<p>

After an hour of nothing but the radio, John looked over at his dad before turning the music down.

**"You haven't spoke this whole ride... Whats wrong?"**

Being close with his dad, John Sr. just looked down at his son with a put on smile and shook his head before he went back to watching the road.

**"I heard you arguing with Mom last night... what was it about this time?"**

**"Nothing... Nothing!"**

Rolling his baby blue eyes, the stubborn teenager simply cocked his eyebrows at his dad before laying back in his chair a little more.

**"Dad!"**

**"Don't son! This is something you don't have to worry about. Just focus on this wrestling thing you have going on OK! We don't want to worry you!"**

**"Are you serious? I'll worry more not knowing whats going on with you and mom!"**

**"Fine!"**

Sighing softly the father of 3 just pulled up to the side road and turned to his son, Attempting to control his emotions.

**"Me and your Mother have decided that we are getting a devorce."**

Silence filled the car, It seemed like the radio stopped in astonishment as well. Not knowing how to react to the news he just received, John just looked blank back at the radio and turned it on full blast. He thought to himself many of things such as: Why? Is It my fault? Why did I have to ask him?. His mind was fried and all he wanted to do was get to his dorm room and sleep.

* * *

><p>After a long sleep, Maryse woke up with a load yawn, Waking up the two girl she shared a room with.<p>

**"Honestly Mars, Why are you so loud?"**

Maria questioned, Squinting her eyes at the morn, Looking at the bottom bunk where Mickie laid on her face grunting loudly.

**"Oh quit your complaining. It was either you get up late and smell like alcohol for your first day of school or get up early and smell as good as me for your first day of school!"**

The Canadian smirked before she got killer looks from the Red Head. Rolling her eyes Maryse hopped out of bed and slipped her fluffy slippers on and walked to her dressing table. Looking in the mirror she almost didn't recognise herself.

**"Woah!"**

**"Whats wrong? Lose your ego?"**

The sarcasm leaked out of the Red Head's as Mickie let a small giggled escape her lips as she too got up. Snarling at the two she shook her head and looked back in the mirror, playing with her hair.

**"No... I just never realised how good I look platinum blond!"**

**"Maryse, you dyed your hair a week ago! Get over it!"**

After a few exchanging of words and a room full of giggles they was rudely interrupted by a load knock.

**"GET UP GIRLS, SCHOOL STARTS IN 2 HOURS"**

Instantly, the girls looked at each other then at the bathroom. Before they knew it they raced to get in, pushing each other out of the way just so they didnt have to use the public shower down the hall.

With a sly smirk, Maryse pushed through the two girls and with a wave of her cocky hand gestures she shut the door on thier faces.

Mickie just looked at Maria and rolled her eyes softly. The two girls grabbed a towel and their own soaps and shampoo's before they left the room. Oblivious to the guy that was coming their way, Mickie collided with him, causing her to drop everything and her shampoo squirting all over the new guys top.

**"Im soo sorry!"**

**"Don't be, Its my fault I should look where Im going!"**

With her 'famous' smirk, Maria on watched the two struggling to get up and collect their things.

**"Sorry about your top!"**

**"Don't be, I never liked it anyway"**

The two shared a small laugh

**"I'm John, I'm new here."**

**"Mickie..."**

She smiled before she shook the boys hand.

**"Well, I best go get changed... Nice meeting you!"**

**"Yeah you too"**

As John walked away, Mickie watched mesmerised by her lower regen, Biting on her lip playfully before Maria slapped her arm

**"Ow! What was that for?"**

**"You have a boyfriend... Now snap back to reality!"**

**"Whatever... I'll see you in class. Looks like im not getting a shower now!"**

Sighing deeply, Mickie looked at the red head before she broke a smile, Hugging her she simply turned back around and headed back to her room thinking about John the whole way.


	2. A Career Forever

**Hello **:]** Thank you everyone who reviwed my last chapter, **  
><strong>Oh and thanks for the subscriptions. I've been working on this<strong>  
><strong>for a little while! but its not as good as my last chapter, this just<strong>  
><strong>sets the scene for the next chapter,<em> trust me<em> it will be better.**

_Shannon ox_

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to let the students know school had started the dorm rooms filled with enthusiastic students that couldn't wait to get to class.<p>

In the class of 12H1, the gang of Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Christian, Ted Dibiase, Kelly Blank and Phil Brooks sat on one of the provided crash matts as they gossiped about their holidays.

**"You've been very quite over there Mickie!"**

Spoke the young blonde, who was cradled within her boyfriends arms.

**"Thats because nothing really intresting happened!"**

**"Bullshit!"**

With forced giggles and shaking of heads, Mickie couldnt help but keep looking back at the new guy... there was something about him, she just didnt know what.

**"Mickie!"**

**"Oh... Sorry."**

**"Jeeze, You havent stopped looking at him. I thought you was dating Randy!"**

**"I am, Its just he looks lonley and..."**

She was cut iff by the load roar of her wrestling teacher the one and only, Ultimate Warrior but to them he was Mr. Hellwig.

**"Welcome back 12H1, I home you've had a good holiday because now its ass kicking time"**

His warm welcome and husky laugh, lead to smiles and small puffs of giggles to be spread around the room.

**"I do believe that we have a new student... John Cena?"**

As soon as his name was mentioned John looked up at the teacher and nodded with a slight smile, not sure if he should stand up or just wave his hand.

**"Welcome to the pack son! Ok... pair up, Boy Girl!"**

As he shouted that, groups assembled with the obvious, Maria and Christian, Kelly and Phil, Maryse and Mike, Ted and April. Laughing at the outcome, Mickie cofidently swaggered her way towards John with a small smile. Not being able to say a word, Mr. Hellwig give them there first task which was a simple Irish whip, countered into a suplex. Most students did it perfect, the rest well, they needed work.

* * *

><p>After two hours of an intense training with and Mickie. John made his way towards the showers smiling towards the small native american who walked in the opposite direction. Reaching the showers he was accompanied by Ted Dibiase. It was a little intence at first, being new and all he didnt know how to act in front of the fortunate son.<p>

**"So... You know Mickie?"**

Ted broke then silence with a question that bugged him.

**"Barely! She spilt her shower gel on me this morning and until class thats all Ive ever seen of her!"**

He replied casually as he turned on the knobs on the shower.

**"I just assumed... Where you orginally from?"**

**"Boston!"**

**"Nice, I went there last sumer with my dad on his tour."**

**"Im guessing your 'The Million Doller Man's son?"**

With a snigger and a nod, Ted finished up in the shower before dabbing his neck with his towel and wrapping his around his waist, over his spandex.

**"I'll see you in Math!"**

Watching the son of one of his idol's walk away from him a small smile plastered his lips. He knew now that this is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>When Math came around, Christian looked around for his girlfriend hoping she had saved him a seat. Finding the red head a large smirk apear on his lips. Seeing she did infact save him a seat, he cockily swaggered his way to the seat and swerved his way into the chair. Putting his arm around her and kissing her temple, the Red head just rolled her eyes although her childish giggle and smile just wouldnt fade away.<p>

**"Im suprised you didn't want to sit with Randy!"**

**"Na, He's probably dead set on sitting with Mickie!"**

The mer mention of there relationship made Maria quiver, Not that she would tell Christian what was going on with the two but he knew something was wrong.

At that very moment, Randy and Mickie walked in and the couple just looked at each other.

**"Speek of the devil"**

Maria shouted towards them with a cheeky smirk accompanied. The put on smile from Mickie was enough to tell Maria what had just happened.

**"Infact... Babe can you sit next to Randy, I'd rither sit next to someone I can copy!"**

Lies! The male nodded and moved seats as the red head pulled Mickie away from her seat and into Christians.

**"He didnt..."**

**"He Did!"**

A loud huff was passed by both females but Mickie's attention span soon came to an end as she saw John walk in, he passed her a smile but she looked away knowing Randy was watching her.

**"Ok, for lunch we're going out! You wanna come?"  
><strong>**"Nah, I think im gonna stay in our room and have some microwave pasta!"**

At that moment, the lesson started just as Maria was about to question her. A large sigh of releife past Mickie's lips as they where ordered to open thier books.


	3. Isn't It A Give Away?

**Thank you for all of your reviews. **

**You guys are amazing thanks 3**

_Shannon :]_

* * *

><p>After Math, Mickie had her path set out for her. Go to her dorm room, Eat her pasta and possibly study until the bell rings. Well that was until she got side tracked by the New guy, well he wasnt so new to her.<br>**"Lost?"  
><strong>Mickie questioned with a small laugh, The fact that the blue eye'd beauty had walked around puzzled amused the Native American.  
><strong>"Ah... Yeah! How long does it usually take to get use to this place?"<strong>

**"Oh about a year!"**

The boston native just looked at Mickie with a conserned look before she busrt out in a fit of giggles.

**"Nah, dont worry. You'll get use to it. You just need some one to guide you in the right direction"**

With a sarcastic tone to her voice, Cena couldnt help but allow his adored dimples to enter the mix.

**"Where you looking to go?"**

**"Honestly... anywhere with food. Im starving!"**

**"Well I have a few things that have to be eaten by today if you want to come join me?"**

**"Love to!"**

With that John simply allowed Mickie to lead the way to her dorm room which, lucky enough for his stomach, wasn't far away.

As they entered the room, Mickie threw her book bag near her bed and demanded the new 'rookie' to make himself at home. As she got lost in the fidge trying to find the food she promised John, she began to think of a conversation stater, how she hated slience ( unless she was reading of course, in that case, she hated noice! )

**"So, tell me about youself, Where do you orginally come from?"**

**"Isnt the accent a give away?"**

He questioned with a small laugh, as he sat himself on a quite comfterble chair- making himself at home as required by the hostess.

**"I was thinking New England- Boston maybe am I right?"**

**"Spot on!"**

**"What made you come into Wrestling?"**

**"I dont know? I guess its something I've always wanted to do. What about you?"**

**"It wasnt just about being a Fan for me. Its the only thing I can do without being judged weither it be Im too smart, too small or too stumpy! It gives me a sence of freedom!"**

Taking in her notes, he knew from there that she was a deep person and to his suprise, He was intrested in her story. As she lifted her head from the fridge finally, she showed the two packets of pasta she dug out and he aproved. Doing as the instructions said- Mickie put the pasta in the microwave and leaned against the counter, looking over at John; There was somthing about him, something he was hiding or that he just didn't have the chance to say, either way she was intrested and she would get it out of him.

**"What about your family life?"**

Looking up at her with a slightly devistated look on his face- just thinking about what his dad told him in the car broke his heart, it was dreadful, embracing knowing it was going on right infrount of his face yet, he never realised. When his attention was drawn back to Mickie by the 'ding' of the microwave he just shrugged and put on his dashing smile.

**"The usual, Mom, Dad, three annoying brother that I hate to love and a Cat!"**

**"Sounds... peeerrrfect!"**

Her humour clearly amused John which supprised the Native American but with a smile she turned to the microwave and plated up the pasta.

**"Wow! If I had said that to Randy well he would have..."**

Pausing at that slight moment she realised the awful truth and just continued to plate everything up. Doing so she brought them over to John with two forks. Handing over his food and cultry she sat down opisite him and stabbed her fork into her food. Looking up at her- he could tell something was bothering her, quite oddly!

**"Would have what?"**

Looking up at him, Mickie just shook her head with a smile before continuing her sentence.

**"He would have just told me that I was stupid!"**

* * *

><p>It wasn't usual for Ted DiBiase to day dream about a girl, especially one who was already taken but he couldnt help himself. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way her hair was always perfect, the way she was always perfect. He told himself time and time again that he would never get a chance with her and soon after he started to believe it but even that wasnt enough to make him stop thinking about her.<p>

**"Earth to Ted?"**

The French accsent gave it away, which caused Ted to jump back a little.

**"What are you so jumpy about?"**

**"Nothing.. Nothing!"**

She was clearly confused by the Million Doller Son, its only been recently he's started acting like this. She kinda missed his usual cocky self; the one who would bost about the new phone his dad bought him or his new convertible his dad got him thats in for a new paint job. Flipping her blond hair over her shoulder she sat down next to him, although at the beging of the year she promised she would never sit in the flithy, school canteen but at that moment in time she didnt care!

**"Ok, tell me whats wrong and make it quick. Mike's suppose to be meeting me in 5 and I dont want everyone to see that I care! I have reputation to hold!"**

With the sinister smirk that bounced along with the last couple of words, Ted instantly knew she was joking, well at least he thought she was.

**"Ok, so there's this girl... but she's already taken..."**

**"OMG! Its Mickie right? Its Mickie!"**

**"No...No...No! Its not Mickie! Thats just discusting. She's like my sister!"**

**"Sorry."**

With the small aplogie, Maryse looked around the canteen in discust before she saw a familiar face at the entrance.

**"Opps. Gotta go, Hope everything with that chick works out! au revoir"**

With that he was let alone, to watch her swagger along to her boyfriend. Although the smirk that graced his plump lips didnt seem to go away. Not at all. Well until he got a phone call, from someone less expected.

**"What do you want?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it? Review please :]<strong>

**Next Chapter we meet Randy and take a look into Kelly's Life! **

**Subscribe :)**


	4. I Hear Voices

I hope ya'll are ready for a dramatic chapter! [I rush these so sorry for spelling mistakes]

Thanks for everyone who read, reveiwed and subscribed.

Your the best (: 3 x

* * *

><p>Obviously Kelly Blank wasnt the typical 'wrestler'... Not by a land slide, sure the girls there were beautiful and looked after themselves but Kelly was different. Never did she have a bad hair day or look unattractive, usually these characteristic's where expected of Maryse but when the girl got her hands on a bottle of cider, she was pratically saying au revoir to her 'good looks' the next day!<p>

It was needless to say Phil Brookes was possibly the most luckest man in the school. No-one, not even Phil thought that someone so 'perfect' as Kelly would ever go for someone so... punk like but for many of the heart broken souls, it was true and Phil didnt let anyone forget it.

Walking around the hallways with his 'girl' wrapped up around his arm the largest smirk slapped his face every time someone looked at them and Kelly being Kelly just smiled and kept herself comfterbly intwinded with her boyfriend until they reached his dorm room, where they were acompanied by his room mate- Christian.

It wasnt a secreat to anyone about the past of Christian and Kelly- The way they where permantly attached to one and other, the way they were so perfect, the fact that they even took one and other's virginity, I guess you could say they will always have a 'special bond'.

Although both had moved on, Kelly wouldent be affraid to tell you she still loved Christian more than... well than anything in the world! Christian... well that was different, the man would hid behind a bag of chips before he admitted he loved- anyone!  
><strong>"Where's redhead?"<strong>

Refuring to his room mates girlfriend, Phil undressed himself from his girlfriend and found himself laying comfterbly on his bed whilest the blonde stood hidded, chewing her lip and playing with her elbows.

**"Erm... studying in the libary... I think."**

Usually the room was filled with conversation- Phil would be talking to Christian and Kelly would be wrapped up with Maria, giggling and chatting away but today, it was filled with awkward slience.

**"Ok then; Im gonna go take a shower! I wont be long!"**

Getting from the comfert of his bed, Phil past his girlfriend with a kiss and left the room.

The delicate blonde just kept quite before she heard a small chuckle coming from Christian.

**"Whats so funny!"**

**"Oh nothing... well, something!"**

**"What!"**

**"Why him... out of all the guys you could possibly get, You go for the greasy punk ass loser!"**

**"He's kind, sweet and he cares about me and he's not a loser!"**

Exiting her comfert zone, her pretty little face emurged into the setting but staying as close as possible to the door as she could.

**"Oh please, Kell!"**

After lacing his boots, the young Canadian picked up his coat and walked towards the blond and sniggered.

**"We all know, your only with him so you can see me every day. As soon as you found out he was rooming with me, a little light bulb lit up above your pretty little head. Your not over me... face it. It wont be long until your clothes are once again on my floor."**

Before he could even take a breath he was on the reciving end of one of Kelly's devistating slaps. Breathing heavily Kelly just flipped her hair and ran out of the room a small tear ran down her fondationed face

As a new day cracked apon Calafornia, the students where already up and ready to train, it was the same every year; No one complained and everyone was either training at the crack of dawn or revising for there big test! This year, pretty much everything was still the same- apart from one student. Randal Keith Orton. Last year he was a whole different person, first to lesson, last out; He was possibly the most dedicated student in the whole school, which was why Mickie fell for him so bad... he was perfect. This year... he changed! As soon as his dad went back on the road again the young Orton snapped, he went on a total different path!

That morning, whilest all the other student where in class or training... Randy was still attempting to wake up from his hangover. As his squint eyes glared across the room at the empty beer bottles, exotic adult magazines his eyes stopped dead in there tracks when he saw the smashed up picture of himself and Mickie, thrown carelessly on the floor. A loud roar passed his lips as he saw it along with his adopted scowl. Running his hand over his face he threw himself back into his bed.

_She was the reason you couldnt spend time with your father as much as you wanted! but you carnt fully blame her, you spent the whole 2 weeks obsessing over her when she was on holiday when you could have been training with your dad! Remember though, she did make you feel guilty when you didnt show up to her brother party... but you didnt have to brake her nose!_

As the voice ran through his head, he got more and more fustrated. Climbing out of bed he looked for somthing, anything to take his mind of things... but at that moment, there was a knock at the door. His dark, devil eyes snapped at the clock _2:45 _It was end of 4th period. Slowly making his way to the door, his cautiously opened it and snarled at whom was there.

**"Hey, are you ok... You didnt turn up for class and I got worrie.."**

before she could even finish her sentence she was pratically thrown into the room.

**"Why dont you just leave me alone Mickie? If I wanted to see you, I would have called!"**

Leaving the door wide open, unknowingly he stalked Mickie into the end of his bed. The worry in her eyes was enough for him to thrive. Violently wrapping his strong, large hands around her small, weak neck he picked her up and pinned her to the wall next to them, pressing down on her wind pipe.

**"bad timing"**

Was the only words he said to her as she struggled to breath, it was pointless her fighting back anymore; it only made him stronger.

Her sudden thoughts where cut off by a familiar voice.

**"Get the hell off her"**

Before she could figure out who it was, Her boyfriend was laying on the ground with another ontop of him pounding his fists into his face. A loud cry escaped Mickie's vocals as she attemped to pull the two away from one and other only to be taken away by who her 'knight in shining armor' was.

**"JOHN?"**

Her shouting his name was a big enough distraction for the Boston native to stop what he was doing, but before he could reply- Randy got his own back and speared him to the ground, replaying him with punches of his own. Mickie wasnt prepared to just sit back and watch it happen. Attempting to pull Randal away from John a large elbow collided with her face, simply knocking her out.

**"Randal Keith Orton!"**

saw everything; well him elbowing Mickie in the face. The young Orton stopped and backed away from the two as John crawled to the native american and attempted to help her.

"**My office... Now!"**

**"When I get back, you better watch your back!"**

* * *

><p>Did you all enjoy it? I thought I would introduce some drama into this.<p>

haha. anyways, reveiw.. subscribe!

Next Chapter: We find out who Ted was talking to & a little bit more of an introduction to Maria!

Thank You all 3 x


End file.
